The Past
by unikittysai
Summary: When a mysterious mafia familiy wants to kill off the Vongola and other faimilies that are friends to Tsuna, Reborn finds himself in the middle of it all with his past coming back in one punch. Now he has to chose between Vongola or those of the past. In the end will it even have mattered though? ((Yaoi, oc x Reborn and Verde x Reborn, and other pairings))


**Ok so I did this little story. My friend liked it so I guess others hopfully will. Anywho please enjoy and sorry if some things are too vage. I'll be getting into deatail more on certain events later on, but I wanted to give a description in this prolog like chapter. **

* * *

><p><em>" You have nice aim." A friendly male voice said. <em>

_ The other boy, who had been throwing rocks at a window looked up. His black eyes held a sadness no one noticed. The other grinned brightly and ruffled the boys spiky hair, " Its ok to cry you know."_

_ The dark eyed boy looked at the other in surprise. The grinning boy held out his hand and the dark eyed one took it tears streaming down his face._

* * *

><p>Reborn mentally sighed as he drank the coffee he had ordered. The whole Vongola family, somehow that included him, went out to eat breakfast for the adversary of Tsuna becoming Decimo. Also by coincidence it was the exact same day Reborn came to tutor Tsuna, so that was also being celebrated. Reborn of course had just gone to get free food. That and the Guardians and Tsuna were always great company. Though Tsuna had invited others. Others beings Varia (not that Reborn minded), Dino and his subordinates (again didn't mind), Basil and the rest of the CEDEF (still he didn't mind), Shamal, the rest of Vongola, the Arcobaleno, and Verde (HE DID MIND!). Reborn hated Verde ever since he found the green haired bastard had used his insects for an experiment. Of course he didn't like Verde before he had always ignored Verde and passed the other off as a crazy loner.<p>

To make matters worse they were sitting _next_ to each other. Reborn, in attempt to ignore the hated crazy loner scientist, was listening in on the shenanigans. So far it seemed like Gokudera was fighting with Ryohei. Yamamoto and Squalo were talking and Squalo wasn't yelling to often as usual. The rest of Varia had joined in on Gokudera and Ryohei's fight. Hibari and Mukuro were what Reborn had deemed to be flirting with each other competitively. Chrome was talking with Kyoko, Haru, and I-Pin about girl stuff. Lambo was joining in on the girls conversation. All three of the Sky Arcobaleno has also joined in. Lal and Colonnello were missing, Reborn of course smirked already knowing where they went and what colorful activities they were doing. Fon was eating and talking with Xanxus of all people, surprisingly they were getting along, which Reborn found creepy. Skull was hiding and Viper was counting his/her money. The CEDEF were all poking fun at Tsuna and Tsuna in turn was talking to Dino.

Reborn took another sip of coffee and looked out the window across the room. It was a pretty sunny day, a warm, but a nice kind of warm. The kind of warm that didn't make you thirsty but instead enjoy the day without draining you too quickly. The cars in the street were zipping past. Everything was peaceful, minus the inside of the restaurant. Board Reborn got up and walked out. No one noticed his leave because they was too much noise and they were too absorbed in their conversations.

* * *

><p>"<em>So what's your name" the grinning boy named Alistair had asked. <em>

_ "Don't have one." The dark eyed kid responded. _

_ Alistair was three years older than Reborn, or 13. He had beautiful fiery red hair with a slight curl that was tied back. His bangs were parted. Alistair had gray-blue eyes that held kindness and promise. He was olive skinned and always grinning._

_ Alistair frowned at that making the kid stare at him in question._

_ " That's no good." Alister stated after a while._

_ The kid just shrugged. After all that was how it was for him. His mom, who had left him alone with his dad, didn't bother giving him a name. He was supposed to have a twin brother but that brother had died a few hours after he was born. _

_ " How about Ellis?" He asked thoughtfully._

_ " Ellis?" Reborn asked._

_ Alistair nodded, a wild grin growing on his face. Seeing it was already decided Reborn agreed. He was now Ellis. _

_ After about a week Ellis had met Alistair's friends. Aden was a year older that Alistair. He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, and an ever-present scowl. Ellis didn't think Aden liked him too much. Edgar was the same age as Ellis. He had blonde hair, green eyes, and tan from working on his family's farm every spare moment he had. He was gentle, good natured, and excepted Ellis with open arms. Then there was Kane; he was in the same class and the same age as Alistair. The two were best friends. Kane had short messy blue hair. He was pale, and had hazel eyes. He wore black thick-framed glasses that made him look intelligent, which he was. Last but not least was Alistair's sister Isabella, or Bella as was what Alistair referred to her as, though that seemed to be a thing reserved just for him. Isabella had the same curly fiery hair as her brother, she was also pale, and had green eyes. Personality wise she was like a sister to everyone, including Ellis. _

_ For a while everything was good. Ellis was happy hanging out with everyone. They all went on 'adventures' and supported one another, like a family. Yes that indeed is what they had become. Alistair the father, Kane the mother though Alistair and Kane didn't have any romantic interest in each other, Isabella was the older sister, Ellis, Aden, and Edgar being brothers. _

_ Then suddenly Ellis's happiness started to plummet. His father, who ignored him, had caught a horrible cold. Now he was forced to live with his relatives, who lived in the same town the he did. It was decided that Ellis was to stay with his aunt and uncle. His Aunt and Uncle had divorced without divorcing. Basically they lived in different houses far away from each other, hardly spoke to each other, and were still married on the legal documents. So Ellis was forced to stay with his uncle and cousin Claudia. Claudia was nice and a sweet girl, with a ton of spunk. Her father on the other hand was a weak guy who had a lot of debt. He was like a sneaky little louse who would cheat and do anything he could get away with. Ellis was often forced to do things to make money just because his uncle forced him to. _

_ After a while of avoiding his friends and sticking to Claudia for Alistair had been fed up with worry. During lunch he stormed over to ware Ellis was sitting with Claudia under a shady tree._

_ " Ok what's with you?!" He nearly yelled fuming._

_ Ellis looked up, face void of expression. Claudia glared at Alistair._

_ " And who the hell are you?" She asked venomously._

_ " Alistair Ellis's friend."_

_ " Well I'm sorry but you must have my cousin confused with someone else as his name is Reborn." Claudia replied in an irritated mater-of-fact tone. _

_ " Actually we are friends Claudia." Ellis said defending Alistair's claim._

_ After some explaining Claudia nodded and accepted Alistair. The two took her to meet the rest and she ended up joining the 'family'. From then on the world got better again. Alistair never knew about the problems that Ellis and Claudia faced, but he was there and that was enough. _

* * *

><p>Reborn, who had basically ditched everyone back at the restaurant, had just left a star bucks with an espresso. He was walking to the park to breath some fresh air. His fedora wasn't shielding his face too much, as it only did when he wanted no one to see. His curly side burns were bouncing with his every step. Both men and Women, young and old, were staring at him. He was pretty handsome. Often when he was out on jobs people would offer him jobs to be a slut and other various things. He even once had someone mistake him for a prostitute and tried to get into his pants. Of course they had the shit beaten out of them. He didn't want to sound like a snob but beauty really was both a blessing and a curse.<p>

Taking a sip of his espresso Reborn continued to make his way towards the park. A light wind passed in which he welcomed. Really this was all so nice to him. He continued on his way then stopped. He felt something dark and immense. For so many years he hasn't felt such a horrible fear before. He grimly wondered if he'd die here but decided against it. Whatever was near by was a threat, but it wouldn't attack hear in public, if fact he had the feeling it wanted him to know of its presence. He wondered how long it had been following him. He decided to keep on walking, his mind formulating a strategy. He finally decided to head back to Vongola HQ but received a throwing knife which cut his cheek after taking three steps in that direction. Whoever it was didn't want him to go there.

Instead he found himself playing a game ware if he stepped in a direction the person didn't want him to he got a throwing knife. He had gone in non-allowed directions on purpose just to justify his accusation. He of course found that he was right. Finally he found himself in a secluded part in the park. Trees hide him from the rest of the world it seemed. Some rustling in the trees and someone came out. Reborn's eyes widened.

" Y-you…."


End file.
